


A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich, And You

by Fampyu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Crush, Horny Teenagers, Puberty, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Step-Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fampyu/pseuds/Fampyu
Summary: The Hargreeve children are once again reliving teenage years, Five returns a few months after his time travel, and Vanya discovers her abilities altogether. Vanya/Five, still a dysfunctional family





	A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich, And You

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of the Hargreeve siblings reliving their teenage years mainly for the unexplored plot developments that could've contributed to the show (I'm not referring about the comics but the NETFLIX show itself.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, personally I believed that Number Seven and Number Five had a potential of being really close with each other, but due to the time stamp of Number Five Time travelling to the future, this possibility was out of the picture, but then again anything is possible in the mind's of the fans lol so yeah here you go, a piece of my musings when I'm not entirely too lazy to write.

 

**_ 17 years prior _ **  
  
  


It was that pleasant morning when he disappeared, Their father, being the cold and intolerant man that he was forbids any sort of disturbance in the table. There was this feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on, the sort of feeling that something bad and horrible was to occur and as she overthink this, to her far side, Allison and Luther exchanging strange glances hidden  smiles every now and then, Klaus rolling a blunt, Diego way too occupied with his knives, Ben profusely reading his book unfazed by his surrounding and Five full of loathing and demands giving their father the look. She took notice as she glanced at the boy, hesitant to open her mouth fearing that Five would finally do it.

He suddenly grabbed the knife and stabbed the table as hard he could gaining the old man's attention.  
"I have a question-" he said, looking directly at their Father.

"Number five!" The monocle yelled in irritation. "Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes." He sermoned.

"You are interrupting Herr Carlson." He patronized.

Five dropped his utensils in irritation as he proposes, "I want to time travel"

"No," Reginald said.

"But I'm ready. I've been practicing my spatial jumps like you said." He said as he performs the said trick appearing to his Father's side. "See?" Trying to prove himself worthy

"A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel... hence the reason you're not ready."

Number five looked at her and she shrugged in disagreement trying to prevent him from doing what he is about to do. Her siblings also looked at number five, but his central focus was those of Vanya's

Reginald continued to counter argue with five until he had enough, "now I forbid you to talk about this anymore" he uttered in defeat but before he could say anything else Five walked out, running away as fast as he could.

This is what she feared most, Five finally committing what he always wanted to do unable to do anything she refrained from leaving her seat as her father commands.

Reginald abruptly got from his seat leaving the rest of the children unattended

"No one is to leave, I haven't dismissed any of you, now if you'll excuse me," he commanded walking out returning back to his studies.

Vanya was growing worried as seconds turn to minutes. the growing knot in her heart would argue otherwise that Number Five is in serious trouble and would not return. She looked at Allison reluctant to break their father's rules. but her concern for Number Five was much more important than a silly table rule.

"We should look for Number Five," Vanya said, worry riddling her face.

"He'll be fine, not like we can open up a portal and chase after him, besides what can you do" Diego scoffed as a pang of sadness hits through her.

 

 Allison just looked at her and returned to eating her food. Ben still pretty much to his book, peeked through and shot her a pained expression, as if he was meaning to say something. it was hopeless, Vanya knew that even Ben couldn't do anything.  
  


Vanya didn't dare mutter any more words, but deep inside if it wasn't for her being so ordinary, she would've gone out her way to look for Five. She wondered why everyone else seems fine to the fact that Five just ran out, god knows where and every one of her siblings are acting as if everything was back to normal. was she the only one that knew how dire the situation was or they didn't care about five at all? In fact, she cared too much about Five that she's willing to disobey their Father. Holding her last strand of patience, she stood up and went towards The Monocle's study.

"Father is yet to dismiss us!" Luther yelled,

Upon entering Her father's study she knocked, trying to aid her chance of getting help towards looking for Number Five. She often wondered why Number Five was the only one that didn't get a name when everyone else did, especially her being the ordinary one and all. What is it that five lacked? Is he to be called Five for the rest of his life? -it was something she couldn't quite understand just yet.

"Come in," The monocle said, behind the closed door.

Vanya came in she stood, just the right distance trying to compose herself. When her father finally looked at her from the book he was reading, he gave her a very displeased expression.

"I remember that I have yet to dismiss everyone" he went on, "If this is about Five, don't worry about it I will see to the matter personally, now go back downstairs."

"Father, we could ask the team to help out" she proposed, eyes twinkling with hope.

"No, number Seven, don't make me repeat myself, go back downstairs" He denied.

Losing all her courage, she went back downstairs. no conversing was exchanged whatsoever for the rest of the time they remained seated, it was until then when their Mother came in bearing orders from the old man that they finally could go and proceed to their training, well except for Vanya of course. She expected news when they were dismissed but when she asks their Mother she'd reply to her with "Your father is very busy Vanya" and things like "Five will be back soon" but none of those words made her feel at ease.

days turned weeks and weeks turned to months, It has been at least 2 months since his disappearance and Vanya came into a habit of making Marshmallow sandwiches just for Five, often leaving the lights on, waiting and waiting, and more waiting. terribly missing his company.

**Author's Note:**

> Deepest Apologies, for grammatical errors and formatting.   
> I really don't have much time to polish certain things due to my hectic rigorous high-school 'Career' lmao  
> English is neither my first nor my second so it's a work in progress really.


End file.
